


I’m all ready, just need you to come

by Mei27



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, 99z, Confessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mei27/pseuds/Mei27
Summary: Baejin coaxes Jihoon to confess but Woojin beats him to it.





	I’m all ready, just need you to come

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I suck at giving titles and summaries. Hoping you have fun reading this :D

"When will you confess to Woojin-hyung?"

"Huh? What did you say Baejin?"

Jinyoung sighed "You like Woojin-hyung, He likes you too! When will you be together?"

Jihoon just blushed. "I - I don't know. I don't want to sacrifice our friendship for a romantic relationship. What if he doesn't like me like I like him? What if all he wanted was just friendship? I don't wanna jump the gun because all of this is uncertain."

"Trust me Jihoon-hyung, he won't reject you. Can't you see it in his eyes? He is so whipped."Jinyoung replied. "And that's entirely because he's so inlove with you." he added.

Suddenly the man in question strides towards Jihoon and puts his hand around his shoulders smiling while his snaggletooth peeks out. "Hey pretty. How are you today? Oh hi there Baejin."

"Hi to you too." Jinyoung replied nonchalantly.

Jihoon quickly turns red blushing while thinking, 'he called me pretty ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! Yiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeee!'

"Hoon?" a hand waving in his face. The worried voice of Woojin is what he heard.

"F-fine. How about you?"

"Not okay. But. Do you know what will make my day?"

"W-what?"

Woojin faced him then cupped Jihoon's face and said "You dating me?"

Jihoon stopped breathing for a moment.

Jinyoung wolf-whistled. “I didn’t know you had guts Park Woojin!” he whispered to himself not wanting to ruin his best friend’s moment.

'Is this for freaking real?'Jihoon thought.

'Shucks, did I come on too stong? too sudden?' Woojin worried.

"Hoon? I understand if you don't like me. I- I'll just be your friend."

Jihoon still haven't said anything.

"Hoon? Park Jihoon? You there? You really don't like me, do you?"

"I-i.."

"Fine. I - I understand. I gotta go. Bye."

Just as Woojin was turning, a hand gripped his own.

"W-wait. Did you or did you not ask me out, Park Woojin?"

"U-uh."

"Well?"

"Y-yeah. And if you'd like to, will you be my boyfriend?"

Jihoon was speechless so he did nothing but nod.

Not a moment later did he regain his speech. "Yes! Park Fucking Woojin! Oh my gosh! YES!"

Woojin hugged him so tight.

"Do you know how much I've waited for this?" Jihoon asked settling down on hugging back Woojin.

"N-"

Jihoon kissed him right then and there.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! It's my first time to post a story here. I wasn't even planning to but things happened. So sorry if it's so short plus it's also from my other fanfic works so it's just a recycled story. Please leave a comment after reading! I would love to hear from you guys and our love for 2park! :)


End file.
